Drowning and Resurfacing
by thegreenpuma88
Summary: After Goku comes back, Gohan refuses to let Goku back in his life. Until an accident cripples Gohan because of his decsion. Will Gohan ever forgive Goku? More importantlywill Gohan ever fight again?


Disclaimer: I don't live in Japan, I'm not Akira Toriyama, and I don't work for Funimation. So I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Author's Note: I'm taking a break from my other fan fics to bring you lots of one shots. This is part of my BIG update!  
  
LWUC Gohan-I'm not the one you have to worry about.  
  
C2R Gohan-Excuse me, mister I'm-so-sick-please-feel-sorry-for-me!  
  
LWUC-Shut up! Nobody likes you anyway.  
  
Both glare daggers  
  
Goku-Okay you two cu-."  
  
Cut off by glares  
  
"So what are we doing tonight, Ziggy? We already went to the club and I'm not going back home. It's not important." Gohan asked unemotionally. On his body he wore a black training gi and black boots, so unlike what he usually wore.  
  
That wasn't all that was different. His eyes. His eyes used to be full of life and happiness, but now...they were dead. Cold and unforgiving.  
  
Ziggy took a long drag on his weed before glancing around at his friends. Besides him and Gohan, three other girls were standing there. Three rebel looking girls to speak.  
  
There was a girl across from Ziggy with hunter green hair and tanned skin. Her short, tight, red dress came up six inches above her knees. Her feet adored sleek, lace-up high heels. She, too, was smoking crack. Her name was Luna.  
  
The girl next to her had short, black hair. Her tight black skirt and small tank top clung to the forms of her body. Instead of high heels, black running sneakers were tied tightly to her feet. Not only this, but she had a red butterfly tattoo on her cheek. This girls' name was Thorn.  
  
The last girl in the group had long, black hair down to her waist. Her outfit consisted of black combat boots, tight black leather pants, and a dark red form-fitting shirt. On her wrists were black wristbands; one said, "Hi loser!" and the other had stitched on "Young and Hopeless." And she had a tail. Last but not least, her name is Anna.  
  
"I guess we could go down to the piers. Rumor is there's going to be a street fight." Ziggy replied. Luna, Thorn, and Anna shrugged; they didn't care what they did.  
  
"Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do." Gohan and his gang of friends quickly put out their weeds. Anna pushed off the wall as everyone else did.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Gohan?" Piccolo said from behind. Apparently Piccolo had been you looking for him making sure he wasn't doing anything bad. I guess weed counts.  
  
"What do you want, Piccolo?" All of his friends were quite used to seeing him around. They said they were all freaks. Ever since the Cell Games, Piccolo would come and check up on Gohan.  
  
"I want to know why you're cracked up on weed! You're going to get killed!" Piccolo shouted angrily at Gohan, who rolled his eyes. 'He's so reckless! He's going to get himself killed!'  
  
By the time he looked up again, they were all gone. 'Be careful, kid.' Piccolo sent his thought to Gohan. The response that came back was weary and heartbroken. 'I'm not a kid. I never was.' Piccolo sighed.  
  
He started to blast off toward Gohan's home. Apparently he had runaway again, so Piccolo was to try and bring him home. Well, his plan failed.  
  
A yell coming from the direction of Gohan's ki brought Piccolo back to his senses. He blasted off toward the direction. Piccolo landed to find Gohan and another punk boy throwing punches and shoving each other. Gohan would lower his ki do so he would get a good fight.  
  
Piccolo walked up to the side. Gohan looked like he had taken several hits, but the other boy looked like he was going through the mill. Piccolo growled and yanked Gohan off the boy.  
  
Gohan struggled in Piccolo's tight hold, but Piccolo flew up into the air and toward the Son house. Gohan knew that all of the Z Fighters were there, awaiting his arrival.  
  
"Knock it off kid!" Piccolo's voice was sharp and rough. "No! I'm not going back to that bitch!" Gohan's voice was equally as sharp and angry. "You're going back. End of discussion." "Piccolo, I don't want to go back." Gohan's tone of voice had changed from anger to sadness.  
  
Piccolo hated to see Gohan like this. He knew he hated his home because of the tension filled air that hung heavy. But he had to take him back home.  
  
"Kid, you have to." Gohan didn't reply, instead he chose to start struggling again. Piccolo scowled at Gohan's behavior before bringing one hand firmly down his neck. Gohan's dark eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp like a rag doll.  
  
Shortly after, Piccolo landed on the front lawn of Gohan's house. Piccolo pushed open the door. "My baby!" Chi-Chi ran forward, "What did you do to him?"  
  
"He's just knocked out. Dende, come with me." Piccolo took the unconscious Gohan to his room. Dende followed. Piccolo gruffly asked, "Is he going to be okay?" Dende nodded, "As long as he's not injured. Piccolo, I...can't heal people more than twice. I've already healed Gohan twice."  
  
Piccolo nodded, "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, we'll be okay." Piccolo quietly motioned for Dende to leave the room with him. Back in the living room, the Z Warriors came up with a plan.  
  
Dende concentrated and eventually contacted Goku. His voice could be heard through living room. 'Goku? Can you hear me?' 'Dende? Hi what's up?' Piccolo broke in. 'It's about Gohan.' Goku was concerned. 'Gohan!? Is he okay? Is he sick or something?'  
  
'He's okay physically. But emotionally, no.' 'What do you mean?' 'He hates you Goku. He would rather die than save you. He hates you Goku. He's angry with you.'  
  
'He's mad at me!? Why?' Goku's tone of voice had become pained. 'He thinks you left him. He has a point. Think about it Goku, he was and still is 11. He fought Cell a few months ago. He's hurt.'  
  
'I need to help.' 'Yes, Goku, you do. But he's changed a lot.' 'I'm coming back.' 'But you...how?' 'The Namekian Dragonballs.' 'Goku? Goku?' But Goku had already broken the telepathic link.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Everyone turned around. Gohan was standing in the doorway with an angry scowl on his face. He had one of the angriest looks that anybody had ever seen.  
  
"We...uh..." Everyone gulped. They all looked at each other fearfully. "Contacted Goku?! Right?!" Gohan's glare deepened. Before anybody could say anything, Goku appeared with a goofy grin on his face. "HI guys!" Gohan was the first to respond, "What the hell are you doing here?" Goku paused to find something to say, before responding, "I got lonely and-."  
  
"Bullshit! You didn't come back because you were lonely! You came back because of me!" Goku brought his hands up slowly, attempting to pacify his rebellious son. "Gohan, calm down!"  
  
"Shut up!" Gohan launched himself at Goku, who barely had enough time to dodge to the right. Gohan turned and swung his fist angrily at Goku, dark red flashing in his onyx eyes. Gohan's fist landed on Goku's face; now Goku was in trouble.  
  
Goku yelped, as he became the target of Gohan's fury. If Gohan went all the way on him and didn't stop...if he did, Goku doubted he could or anyone else could stop him. Especially in the state he was in.  
  
Suddenly as soon as Gohan started on Goku, he stopped as a green hand came down hard on his head. He fell limp and toppled onto his stomach on the cold wooden floor. Goku looked up to see Piccolo standing there with an expression of pity and pain. "This is Gohan now, Goku."  
  
"I can't believe it. Gohan was..." Vegeta spoke up, "Neither can we, Kakarot. But he's changed. The fact is that he would kill you." Goku looked down to Gohan sadly, before sighing and rising to his feet. "I guess we better get him to bed."  
  
The next morning, Piccolo walked into Gohan's room to see if he was awake and calm. He opened the door and found the sheets on the floor and the window open. The bed was unmade. 'Shit! He escaped!' Piccolo probed for Gohan's ki, but as soon as he found it, Gohan suppressed it.  
  
Piccolo hurried downstairs. He stood in front of the rest; they looked up, anticipating his news. "He's gone." Goku rose up. "Great. And now that he suppressed it, we can't find him." Piccolo shook his head, "Yes and no. I felt his ki around East City." Goku nodded, "Okay. But is there anything I can do? He hates me. I think I'm making things worse."  
  
Chi-Chi ran forward, "No! We all miss you. Gohan does too...somewhere in him." Vegeta spoke up, "We need to hurry and find him, before he does something stupid. Bulma...I would carry you, but Kakarot and I are the only one with the speed to catch him if he runs. Krillin carry Bulma. And don't drop her! Chi-Chi, you can be carried by Yamcha! Come on! Hurry up!"  
  
Everyone was stunned; Vegeta actually seemed like he cared about Gohan. "Vegeta?" "What?! I don't like to admit it, but I actually care for the brat!" Then he flew out in a small rage. Goku quickly followed; Piccolo and the others raced after them with Chi-Chi and Bulma screaming at them to be careful.  
  
Krillin shouted to Goku, "We have 6 hours of daylight left." Goku nodded, "We need to find him quickly." Soon they saw East City. They all looked down at the blurry image. After 4 hour of searching by air, they all landed.  
  
"Gohan!" They called his name for hours, roaming through the streets of East City. Finally, the last option was to go through the abandoned alleys. They turned a corner and found Anna, Luna, Thorn, Ziggy, and Gohan. Anna started laughing at something Gohan said and fell backwards off her upside down trashcan onto the hard concrete.  
  
She immediately cracked up even more, joining in with her peers. Goku decided to speak up, "Gohan. Come on." Gohan slowly turned around and hopped off his trashcan. His dark eyes narrowed almost into slits as he saw who called him. "No."  
  
His friends stopped talking and glanced at them. Gohan turned his head and told them to leave. Anna nodded and they left. Gohan watched them walk briskly down the street. "Gohan I don't understand." "Of course you don't! Since you never have been here." "GOHAN! Don't start!" Something about Gohan's attitude was really starting to get to Goku. He struggled to keep his anger down.  
  
"Something wrong?" Gohan asked sarcastically, picking up on Goku's anger. Goku yelled, "Gohan! You're acting like a I-." "Like a what?! You have no right to suddenly tell me what to do! Especially since you haven't been here for 6 months."  
  
"So you have no place for me?!" Goku's anger was building fast. One of them would snap, the question was who was first? "Hell no! You gave up your place when you said you weren't coming back!" "Gohan! You are my son and I have a right to help you!" Gohan responded, "No! You gave up your life as a father! I have no father!"  
  
Goku growled low in his throat and smacked Gohan in the face. Gohan went flying into the street. Gohan shakily stood to his feet and glowered at his father before taking off in the opposite direction from where his friends ran.  
  
Everybody stared at Goku. "I-I can't believe I just hit him." Goku stared at his hands before running after Gohan. After a moment's shock, the rest of his friends followed. Gohan kept running as fast as he could, until a car pulled up next to him. "Get in." It was his friends. Ziggy was driving. The girls were in the back.  
  
Gohan climbed into the passenger seat. Ziggy planted his foot down on the gas pedal and they sped off. Nobody was wearing his or her seat belt. To make matters worse, everyone was somewhat stoned and drunk.  
  
Goku and the others raced after them. Back in the car, they all started bickering with each other. "Put your seat belt on." Luna yelled at Gohan. Gohan responded hotly, "Why? Nothing's going to happen." "Now!" "Hell no!" "Yes."  
  
Gohan turned around angrily, "I don't want to. I-." BOOM! The small car slammed into an 18-wheeler. The tractor-trailer slowed to a stop behind them, but the car kept spinning down the road. Gohan was thrown hard into the windshield face first.  
  
The glass cracked and spider webbed, but thankfully didn't shatter. Gohan backed away and brought his hands up to his face and then pulled away. After placing a hand on the dashboard, he sat back. He left a bloody handprint on the dash.  
  
The car kept spinning uncontrollably on the road, throwing Gohan and Ziggy around in the front. Ziggy's foot smacked the wheel, and turned it. The car flipped over onto its side, before rolling. Gohan was thrown out the windshield.  
  
"Aaahh!" Gohan landed hard on his back, pain numbing his limbs. Then the car landed on top of his legs. "Aaahh!" Gohan screamed. Tears came to his eyes. Ways behind them, the Z Fighters heard metal crashing and screaming. They went faster, fearing danger for the kids.  
  
The car rolled over him, catching his left arm in the grill. The car kept rolling, throwing him around in the air. Every time it moved, another bone snapped in his arm. Then the car landed in the ditch, throwing him onto the rigid pavement. Gohan blacked out as his head smacked down onto the stone. Goku and the others came up a few minutes later. "No." Goku whispered, fearing the worst.  
  
Krillin checked on the other driver who was okay and calling 911. Piccolo and Goku ran to the car and helped Ziggy out. Luna and Thorn climbed out afterwards. Then Anna came out. "Where's Gohan?" Goku asked. Ziggy answered glumly, "He was thrown."  
  
Looking over, Goku saw Gohan lying still on the shoulder. "Dende, come here!" Dende came over sadly. Piccolo held the others back. He kept a close eye on Gohan. "Goku...I-I can't heal him. My powers only allow me to heal people twice." Goku looked up in surprise. "Shit. Then...Bulma can help him."  
  
Hours later, Goku sat by Gohan's bedside. Gohan was still unconscious; an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. He had broken both feet, ankles, tibia, fibula, and femurs. And that was just his legs. He had also torn some ligaments in his left knee and right ankle.  
  
His pelvis had been shattered when the car landed on top of him. Half of his ribs were broken, both collarbones were broken, his right elbow and wrist were broken. Every bone in his left arm was either broken or shattered.  
  
Flashback  
  
Bulma walked into the waiting room to tell Goku about Gohan. "Well, I don't know how Gohan made it through the crash without serious injuries. He'll live." Goku quickly asked, "Good. But how bad is it?"  
  
"He has 3 pins in each ankle, 2 in his left knee, 7 in his pelvis, 4 in his right elbow, 3 in his left elbow, and 5 in his left collarbone. From his mid section to his toes, he's in a cast. He also has casts on his arms around his chest because of his collarbones. And he has rib belt to keep his ribs in place. And...he's...in a coma."  
  
"What?!" Goku yelled. "He's only on oxygen. Nothing else." "I don't understand, Bulma." "I'll get more tests done and that will help." Goku's shoulders sagged. "Okay." "One more thing...he's a lucky kid. He has no internal injuries. I guess it's his Saiyan genes." Bulma walked away, back to Gohan's care room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Goku brought his thoughts back up suddenly when Bulma walked in. "Well?" "As you know, he's in a coma. It's not that he can't come out of it, it's that he...he...he won't." Goku's expression became confused, "Why?" Bulma shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he's afraid. Or ashamed. I can't answer your question. Try talking to him. He might hear you."  
  
Without another word, Bulma left the room. Goku sighed and turned back to Gohan's bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Gohan, I just talked to Bulma. I..." Goku's voice faltered as his voice cracked. "I...Gohan please, wake up." Goku swallowed hard as he held back tears.  
  
He continued, "Gohan, I know you hate me. But please wake up. If you don't want to wake up for me, then wake up for everyone else. Your mother, your brother and your friends. You may not want to see me again. When you wake up, if you still have no place for me in your heart, then I...I will let you go. You don't have to love me. But I will always love you, my little boy. And I promise to be there for your brother when he's born."  
  
Goku rose up to leave the room when he heard something, "Dad?" Goku shook his head, thinking he was hallucinating. "Dad?" Goku blinked; he spun around. Gohan's eyes were open.  
  
"Gohan!" Gohan have him a weak smile. Goku gulped, "Um...Gohan...should I leave?" Gohan numbly shook his head. "Dad...we need to talk." Goku slowly nodded, slightly afraid of what would happen.  
  
Gohan took a shallow breath, as he could not breathe very deep because of his broken ribs. "Dad. When you left, I got angry. Not at you, but at myself for not finishing off Cell when you told me too. I thought it was my fault. So I found someone to hate. I really didn't hate you I hated myself. But I made myself think that I hated you. Eventually, I started hating everything and everyone. When I met Anna, my real troubles began. She was a rebel. Nobody could do anything. And then I actually thought I hated you. When you finally came back, part of me wanted to hug you, but I forced myself to stay back. I'm sorry, Dad."  
  
Goku took a deep breath, "I'm sorry too. I hurt you real bad. I should have come back. Gohan, do you think...well, maybe...um...we could...do you think we'll be okay?" Goku stammered.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes at his father, "We'll be fine. Now stop acting like a baby." Goku smiled sheepishly, "I guess you want to know what you injured. I think it would easier to just tell you what you didn't break. You broke both your feet and the bones in your legs. Your pelvis was shattered."  
  
Goku continued telling Gohan about his injuries, when Piccolo walked in. He looked at Gohan and sent him a small glare. Gohan laughed sheepishly, "Guess you're not exactly happy with me." Piccolo nodded, "You learned your lesson." Gohan nodded.  
  
Piccolo gave a small grin to his pupil. Piccolo was happy that Gohan was actually laughing like he used to. He glanced over to Goku, "Everything okay?" Goku nodded.  
  
1 Week Later  
  
Gohan was able to sit up finally. His appetite was back too. His other friends had stopped by days ago. They had spoken and Gohan had made it clear that he did not want to see them.  
  
Bulma walked in, "Good news! Gohan, you can go home now." Gohan smiled brightly; he was really starting to hate this place. "You'll be in a wheelchair for two months."  
  
Gohan's smiled dimmed slightly. "Be patient. You were in a serious accident. You broke a lot of bones." Gohan sighed, "I guess so." Goku laughed at his son's attitude. Gohan rolled his eyes at his father, "Do you have to laugh at everything I do?" Goku shrugged.  
  
Bulma broke in, "Goku, I need to talk you in private. Outside, please?" Goku nodded and followed her as she walked out quietly. Once out in the hall, Bulma turned to face Goku, "Goku, this is possible. I'm just warning you."  
  
Goku gulped, "Go on." "There's a chance that his bones might not heal properly. If you break on bone, you have other bones to help set it. But I had to reset all of Gohan's bones, so there wasn't anything stable to help. Some of the bones might not be straight or be strong to hold pressure. I don't know how well they will heal. If they heal crooked, then Gohan might not be able to fight again."  
  
Goku's shoulders sagged, "Great." Bulma smiled, "Perk up. He's alive. That's all that matters right?" Goku nodded, "Can I take him home?" Bulma nodded as they walked back into Gohan's care room.  
  
They found Gohan scowling at them. Goku gulped, "You heard everything?" Gohan rolled his eyes, "Yes. I'm not deaf and thanks to you, Dad, my Saiyan blood allows me to hear better."  
  
Goku laughed sheepishly, "Sorry. Anyway, we can take you home." Bulma motioned to a wheelchair next to the bed. "Now, Goku, slowly transfer him." Goku picked up Gohan by his armpits, "OW! Stop!" Bulma stepped up to Goku, Goku, put him down! You can't lift him like that. His collars are broken remember?"  
  
Goku gingerly sat Gohan back down. "Sorry." Gohan glared at his father, "If I could punch you, I would." Goku grinned sheepishly, putting a hand behind his hand. "Hey, it was an accident."  
  
"Lift him up by putting your hand under his knees and supporting his head with the other." Goku gingerly pick up Gohan and gently sat him down in the wheelchair. Bulma handed Gohan a small remote controller, "Just move your fingers to move it." "Fine. But for now, I'll have someone push me. I'm just too lazy."  
  
Goku laughed, before waving goodbye to Bulma and disappearing with Gohan. Bulma sighed and walked out.  
  
2 Months Later  
  
Gohan sat in his wheelchair in front of Piccolo. Gohan was waiting for Goku to take him back to Bulma's. His left ankle had healed, as well as his right arm bones, including his collarbones.  
  
He could actually feed himself and moved himself around the house. Though he couldn't put a lot of pressure on his right arm, he was happy. He and Goku were on good terms. Gohan had forgiven Goku.  
  
Gohan hated not being able to climb into bed without help or take a bath. "Okay, Gohan, it's time to go." Gohan nodded, a little nervous. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma was looking over Gohan's x-rays. "Goku, com here." Goku walked forward, "I have bad news. His bones didn't heal right."  
  
She pointed up to the x-rays of Gohan. His right and left wrists were sort of together, but one bone was off position. His elbow still had the pins in. They would remain there all his life.  
  
His lower arm bones were curved slightly. His elbows were organic looking and crooked. The upper arm bones were almost straight, except for an hourglass shape in the middle.  
  
And parts of his arm were translucent white where there was less bone mass. Thankfully his ribs had healed perfectly. It was not the same for his pelvis. His pelvis was crooked in places and very weak in the middle. Both thighbones were too thin. The only good thing was that they were straight. His right knee was nearly correct.  
  
The pins in his left knee held the bones together, but unfortunately it didn't heal properly. His lower bones, in both legs, were slanted into his ankles. His ankles weren't in any better shape. Both ankles resembled a puzzle barely together.  
  
"Goku, the bones can't heal anymore. This isn't good." Goku asked, "Is there anything we can do?" "Well...the only thing we could do is to break his bones and reset them. It might hurt him worse though."  
  
"No, I can't put him through this again. I just wish there was something I could do." Bulma patted him on the back, "Look on the bright side-his casts can come off. But Goku, he can never train or fight again. His bones are too weak and crooked." Goku sighed, "He's not going to be happy."  
  
Goku turned and walked down the long corridor to the lobby. Piccolo and Gohan were waiting. "Well? Goku?" Goku stared at the ground, "They didn't heal properly." Gohan glanced at his father; for a quick moment, Goku knew that Gohan didn't care that his bones didn't heal right. He was just happy to be alive...  
  
2 Years Later  
  
Goten ran ahead in the woods followed by a limping Gohan. "Come on, brother!" Gohan shook his head, "No, Goten. I can't remember?" Goten frowned, "Yeah. But can't you break the rules this time?" Gohan's choice remained the same. "I don't want to break my bones again."  
  
Goten pouted, but nodded. Gohan smiled at Goten, not paying attention to the ground below him. He stepped into a pothole. Gohan fell backwards, snapping his ankle and falling back onto his fight wrist.  
  
The force immediately broke it. "Ow!" Gohan grabbed his wrist. Through the pain, Gohan managed to gasp at Goten, "Go get Dad...and Piccolo." Goten nodded and ran ahead shouting, "Dad! Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
Goten ran into Goku, "Daddy! Gohan fell!" Goku pushed Goten away, running toward the path; Piccolo quickly followed. They found Gohan rubbing his wrist, while he sat on the ground. "Gohan, you're okay?" Gohan shrugged. Goku nodded and fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a Senzu bean.  
  
Gohan took it and swallowed, "This sucks." Gohan rose to his feet and angrily stalked off. "I wish I could do something. Nothing can help him except-." Goku turned to Piccolo suddenly. "The Dragonballs! His birthday is in 5 days. We can wish that his bones become straight and correct." Piccolo nodded, "Okay. The Dragonballs are the Lookout."  
  
May 18-Gohan's Birthday  
  
In a small clearing, in the woods, the Z Gang, minus Gohan, were busy setting up Gohan's party. Chi-Chi and Bulma were bringing the feast of turkey and other delights from the Son House.  
  
Piccolo, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta were moving tables and chairs into place. Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu were tying balloons and streamers onto the trees. Gohan knew about the party, but not about the wish.  
  
"Finally!" They were finally done. Gohan walked up to Goku; he'd just arrived. "Hey Dad!" "Hey, Gohan!" The birthday party by quickly. Gohan received gis and books. He was going to burn them.  
  
"Okay, now for my gift." Goku pulled out the Dragonballs. Gohan gave him a puzzled look. "Shenron! Come forth!" The sky turned pitch black and Shenron burst forth. "You that has summoned me, speak now for I will grant you 2 wishes."  
  
"Shenron, I wish that Gohan's bones were correct!" Goku yelled. Shenron's eyes glowed red. Gohan felt a tingling sensation and then he felt his bones move into place. Gohan no longer felt the pins in his bones. He looked up at Goku. "Happy Birthday, Gohan."  
  
Gohan smiled brightly; Piccolo grinned slightly. A year ago, Piccolo had wondered if Gohan would ever smile again and forgive his father. Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, before turning around to face Shenron.  
  
"Okay, you can go now." Shenron nodded and disappeared. "That was stupid." Everyone turned around to face Vegeta. "Watch it Vegeta. Piss me off and I'll kick your ass." "You can't. You can't. You don't have an excuse this time." Vegeta barked back.  
  
"Yes, I do. My excuse is that I'm a teenager. Now are you going to stand there or run?" Vegeta gulped and blasted off. Gohan smirked and followed. The minutes that followed consisted of a few minutes, "Boring." And "Damn you brat!"  
  
They stopped after Vegeta gave up, "I give up." "Good. One more thing." Gohan floated over to Vegeta and smacked him on the head. "Okay, now we're done."  
  
You like? Review please. 


End file.
